List of Shinigami
Main article: Shinigami Overview Shinigami are the personification of death. Their job is to send spirits to Soul Society (the afterlife) in order to maintain a balance of souls between it and the material world, and to exorcise evil spirits. They all have katana known as zanpakutō, though not all of them carry them. Each zanpakutō is a manifestation of it's owner's soul, and has a unique name which is required for a shinigami to learn in order to use Shikai and Bankai. Not all shinigami can use these. All of the vice captains can use Shikai while some, like Renji Abarai, can use Bankai. Most but not all of the captains can use Bankai. The only exception to this is the Captain of 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. There are a few runaway shinigami, namely Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo Kurosaki is what is known as a substitute shinigami, which is a shinigami who gained powers by taking another's. At first, he uses Rukia Kuchiki's powers which he lost during a fight with Byakuya Kuchiki. In order to defeat him, he had to gain his own shinigami powers, which he did by a very dangerous process that almost killed him. This process turned him into what is called a "vizard." These are shinigami who have gained hollow ablilities, and use them to gain power far exceeding that of a normal shinigami or a normal hollow. Captains Division Captain Former Captain(s) 1 Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai also the Captain Commander 2 Soifon Yoruichi Shihōin 3 Shūsuke Amagai Gin Ichimaru, Rōjūrō Otoribashi 4 Retsu Unohana 5 Momo Hinamori (acting captain) Shinji Hirako, Sōsuke Aizen, Seigen Suzunami (game only) 6 Byakuya Kuchiki Ginrei Kuchiki 7 Sajin Komamura Love Aigawa 8 Shunsui Kyōraku 9 Shūhei Hisagi (acting captain) Kaname Tōsen, Kensei Muguruma 10 Tōshirō Hitsugaya 11 Kenpachi Zaraki 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi also the '' President of the Science Bureau'' Kisuke Urahara, Kirio Hikifune 13 Jūshirō Ukitake Kidō Corps Tessai Tsukabishi Special Forces Soifon Yoruichi Shihōin *Isshin Kurosaki - Former Captain; Squad has not yet been revealed Lieutenants Division Lieutenant Former Lieutenant(s) 1 Chōjirō Sasakibe 2 Marechiyo Ōmaeda 3 Izuru Kira 4 Isane Kotetsu 5 Momo Hinamori Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru 6 Renji Abarai 7 Tetsuzaemon Iba 8 Nanao Ise also the Vice-President of the Shinigami Woman's Association Lisa Yadōmaru 9 Shūhei Hisagi Mashiro Kuna 10 Rangiku Matsumoto 11 Yachiru Kusajishi also the President of the Shinigami Woman's Association 12 Nemu Kurotsuchi also the Vice-President of the Science Bureau Hiyori Sarugaki 13 Sentarō Kotsubaki & Kiyone Kotetsu (acting lieutenants) Kaien Shiba (deceased) Kidō Corps Hachigen Ushōda Seated Officers *Makoto Kifune - 3rd Seat Officer of the 3rd Division (Anime-Only) *Yasochika Iemura - 3rd Seat Officer of the 4th Division *Hanatarō Yamada - 7th Seat Officer of the 4th Division *Harunobu Ogidō - 8th Seat Officer of the 4th Division *Jirōbō Ikkanzaka - Former 4th Seat Officer of the 7th Division *Enjōji Tatsufusa - 3rd Seat Officer of the 8th Division *Toshimori Umesada - 20th Seat Officer of the 9th Division *Ikkaku Madarame - 3rd Seat Officer of the 11th Division *Yumichika Ayasegawa - 5th Seat Officer of the 11th Division *Makizō Aramaki - Unknown-number Seat Officer of the 11th Division *Maki Ichinose - Former unknown-number Seat Officer of the 11th Division (Anime-Only) *Miyako Shiba - Former 3rd Seat Officer of the 13th Division *Kiyone Kotetsu - 3rd Seat Officer of 13th Division (She shares this seat with Sentaro) *Sentarō Kotsubaki - 3rd Seat Officer of 13th Division (He shares this seat with Kiyone) *Kaname Tōsen- Former Captain of the 9th Division Others *Rin Tsubokura - Shinigami of 12th Division. *Rukia Kuchiki - Unseated Shinigami of 13th Division *Zennosuke Kurumadani - Rukia's replacement as watcher of Karakura Town, his Division number and rank is unknown. *Jidanbō Ikkanzaka - The keeper of the West Gate leading into Seireitei. *Ashido Kanō - A Shinigami that was stranded in Menos Forest of Hueco Mundo (Anime-Only) *Senna - A character in Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Ran'Tao - Leader of the research team that created the Bounts (Anime-Only) *Kusaka Sōjirō - A character in Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji - The princess of the Kasumiōji noble family *Kenzaki "Kenryū" Ryūsei - 1st servant of Rurichiyo *Enkōgawa "Enryū" Rusaburō - 2nd servant of Rurichiyo *Shu Kannogi - Rurichiyo's fiancé *Gyōkaku Kumoi - Rurichiyo's nemesis *Hanza Nukui - Gyōkaku's personnal assassin Category: Characters Category: Shinigami